Run, Run
by hannibal-rises
Summary: Dean and Sam are in a small town in Washington while John is on a hunt. It's just another school until they meet the youngest of Chuck's adopted kids. Castiel seems to have so many sides to him that Dean can't help but be wrapped up in him. As Cas grows closer to the Winchesters their time grows shorter, but Dean swears and promises, he'll come back for him.
1. The first day

**This story is in two parts; "Run, Run", and "Back to My Arms". Updates on progress on "Back to My Arms" will be on my tumblr which is linked on my page.**

**Disclaimers go here. **

**This story remains unbetad so there will be spelling and grammatical errors.**

* * *

"Attention class, this is our new student, Dean Winchester." Miss. Tomm said, motioning to Dean, who stood with that small smirk on his face. Just another school while his dad was off on a hunt he couldn't bring them on. "Is there anything you would like to tell us? Maybe the last school you were at?"

"Not really, but I was at Lincoln High in Iowa last." He said casually, though the teacher's eyebrows rose, being as they were in Washington state now. "Where do you want me to sit?" He asked with a smirk before she pointed him to a seat.

"There's an empty seat for you there next to Mr. Novak." She said with a smile. "Castiel, Castiel, pay attention." She barked to the blue eyed boy who looked up from his book.

"Yes?" He asked, biting his lip slightly when he looked at her then to Dean.

"Mr. Winchester will be sitting next to you, try to pay attention."

"Yeah, Cassie." Gabriel teased from two seats behind him, flicking a pencil at his brother.

"Mr. Thomas, stop bothering your brother." She scolded.

"Listen, Crowley, I'll be there, don't- I'll be there okay? I just have to finish this paper." Castiel pressed to his dark haired boyfriend who gripped his wrist tightly.

"Fine. But if you blow me off one more time, so help me Castiel, you won't be walking tomorrow." Crowley growled back in his accent and threw Castiel's hand down before storming off, leaving the blue eyed male rubbing his wrist. Castiel shook his head and opened his locker, pulling out his CD player and headphones, ready for his walk home when he realized he had forgotten his book in a classroom. Closing his locker and turning on his heels, Cas ran into someone, dropping his CD player, the crappy little thing popping open and the disk about to fly out.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." He said immediately, reaching down to pick it up, just to see a tanned hand already picking it up.

"Naw, man it's cool. Hey, is this the new Metallica album?" The person asked, making Cas look to him and he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

Taking the player from Dean, Cas blushed a tad. "Yeah. Have you heard it yet?" He asked, trying to make small conversation. Dean shook his head, that small smile still on his lips.

"Nah, I haven't gotten the chance."

"Here, you can borrow it. Just give it back when you're done." Cas said, handing the portable CD player over to Dean.

"Hey, so what's with that Crowley dude, any how?" Dean asked casually as he stashed the CD away, "Seems like he has a stick up his ass about you."

Cas' face dropped as soon as Crowley was mentioned. "It's nothing. He's just a little, up tight about some things." He said smoothly, looking down to his shoes. "I left my book in one of my classes, it was nice talking to you.. Dean, right?"

"Yeah, and I think you're Castiel?" Dean inquired. "Kind of a weird name, isn't it?" As Dean spoke, his hands wandered into his pockets naturally, but an unwanted emptiness immediately caught his attention; his pocket knife! Shit! Nothing too big, but the blades were made of silver and all he needed in a fight. Dad would kill him if he lost it!

"I guess." Cas forced out, not looking at Dean. "I'll talk to you later then, Dean." He said, trying to avoid the attractive boy who looked at him like a wolf did to his next meal. He needed to get away from Dean, had to go on and get his book, finish the prep for the paper, and meet Crowley for dinner before that went badly again.

"Uh, hey!" Dean said, trotting along side Cas, "How about we go together? I mean, I'm new here and you can point out some of the sights, like where the babes hang out and stuff! Am I right?" Dean didn't bother waiting for a reply as he clapped a hand on Cas's shoulder and steered them down a hall. Was this the way to the class room? Dean didn't know, but heck if he was going to admit that.

At the feeling of Dean's hand clapping on his shoulder, Cas flinched and jumped, curling in on himself a bit, seeing his brothers Gabe and Lucas walk by with raised eyebrows at him, Gabe with a wink. "I'm not the one to ask about that. You might want to ask my brother Michael about that. Not me."

"Brothers, eh?" Dean asked, getting more lost, "I got one, too. Name's Sammy, a nerd like you, but less jumpy." Oh crap oh crap oh crap, was the room 207B or 207A? Should he ask the nerd for directions? No, he'd look like a dork... Cas simply nodded, finding Dean more and more irritating over time.

"Why are you manhandling me anyway, Winchester?" He asked finally after stopping at the doorway to their English class.

Dean's hands flew up as if Cas were suddenly a hot skillet and quickly put them behind his neck to scratch, trying to preserve his reputation. "You just seem, uh, jumpy, is all. Not to mention that a scrawny bastard like you could get pushed away easily in a crowd like this." He glanced up and down the quickly emptying hall to reiterate his point. Cas simply raised his eyebrow before shaking his head. "Oh. Is this yours?" He asked, pulling the pocket knife from his pocket. "Next time, don't leave shit like that around a classroom. You can get expelled for carrying those in school." He said before pushing his way into the classroom to retrieve his book.

Dean was left standing in the hall, pocket knife in one hand and completely dumb founded by the sudden change in behavior. Finally, he stuffed the knife in his pocket, chuckling, and made to leave. "Guy's got some bite, gotta give him that," he chuckled, "He and Sam would go great together..."


	2. Who are you?

Cas sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He had to get the source information from one of the books in the library for that damned paper, and that's what brought him here, the library, kneeling over and trying to find that damn book that he swore was right there yesterday. He stood and sighed, shaking his head when he caught sight of the short boy glaring up at a shelf just out of his reach. He walked calmly over to the kid and looked at the shelf. "Which book are you trying to reach?" He asked, looking at the book options.

Sam looked up at Castiel, startling a little, then blushed as he pointed to his target. "Brothers Grimm," he said, almost mumbling the words.

Cas smiled widely and grabbed it. "Let me guess, Mrs. Carson's sixth grade paper?" He asked handing the book down with that large smile. He remembered that paper fondly, as he recalled she still had his on file and used it as an example for her classes. "I wrote mine on The Girl Without Hands. What story are you writing yours on?" He asked.

"Not sure yet," Sam sighed, tucking the book under his arm with the numerous others he had. "I was thinking I'd just flip through it, pick a story out, and stumble through it. Not like I'll get a good grade any how. Essasy aren't exactly my strongest point."

Cas hummed in thought. "I did well on that paper, I could help if you like. I'm Castiel by the way." He said, offering his hand to shake. "And if you tell me what kind of story you enjoy most I could direct you to the perfect one."

"I, uh, I'm Sam," The boy shook the hand, but his stomach turned over at the idea of picking out a fairy tale. Everyone brought up another shade his father had to beat off, another spook he and his brother had to shoot. It was not a pretty image. "I, guess, I, uhm, like the ones where good peoples' wishes come true and all the bad guys die," he managed awkwardly.

Cas smiled and nodded. "That's my favorite kind too. Come on, let's sit and try to help you with these if that's okay with you." He offered, already walking towards a table.

Sam followed, seeing no other way to leave without being rude. He took a seat and started emptying his backpack, laying papers and other supplies across the table "So, uh, where do we start?" Sam asked, grabbing some of the books from his bag that were about none other than killing monsters and threw them back into the bag and tossing it under his chair, afraid the teen had seen them.

Cas tried not to invade into the papers and books but how dramatically Sam threw the bag beneath the chair worried him slightly. "Well, what of the stories do you know at least a bit? I'm sure some are familiar. I'll let you know if it's good or not." He said with a smile.

"Well, everyone knows about Little Red Riding Hood... and Cinderella." He listed, trying to think of one that wouldn't bring up memories of previous hunts. "Jack and the Bean Stalk..." Suddenly, he remembered one particular story that made him light up, "Hansel and Gretel!"

"Hansel and Gretel? Hm. Not a bad choice, I was almost going to offer Snow-White and Rose-Red, but that sounds like a much better idea." He said with a nod and opened to the right page and left it in front of Sam. "Read it and then we can talk about ideas. I have a paper to work on myself." He said with a small smile, looking to his own senior paper.

Sam found the story and did as such to refresh his memory; evil step mother convinces dad to ditch the children in the woods, kids get to a witch's house made of candy, she captures them and tries to cook and eat them, but they out witted her, burned her up, took her treasure, went home to find that the step-mom was dead and they could live happily ever after with their father. "Now if only it were that simple..." he muttered.

Cas pulled his head out of highlighted pages and dictionaries and paper piles to look to Sam. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked distractedly, a yellow highlighter mark on his cheek.

"Read it, now what?" Sam asked, dropping the book. "Like, what do I talk about? Where do I start?"

"The thing is, where do you want to start?" Cas asked with a smile. "The paper is to see how you write, how you can analyze the story and take every part of it and find meaning in it. What do you see in this story?"

Sam thought long and hard about it, trying to find the words before he started carefully, "I...see siblings who were able to over come impossible odds in spite of having parents who were hardly here. Two kids who were able to defeat the bad guys all on their own and live happily ever after."

Cas smiled and nudged Sam's shoulder. "Write that down. All things are just a bunch of collected thoughts put together to make sense. You'll have to elaborate on it later but until then you already have a great start."

"Great, now what about shitation-citation," Sam grumbled, scribbling down the words, "Sources, I freaking LIVE this stuff man..." he mumbled.

"Sources? Well-" He paused at Sam's grumbling and blinked before continuing his sentence. "You take this information.." He said, opening the book to the first page. "Here" he circled some words with his finger. "And write it down in your works cited and for this paper

"But the teacher said we had to write down, like, the page and paragraph and publisher and jeeze oh wheeze, how do you even..!?" Sam groaned.

Cas chuckled and softly gripped his shoulder like Gabe did to him when he was stressed. "Worry about the paper first, let the Works Cited be the last thing you worry about."

Sam had to admit this was a nice change of pace from annoyed huffs or shrugs from being unable to help. Suddenly, he felt bad about snapping. "Okay, okay," Sam sighed, "So, what do I talk about next?"

"Well, you have to mention the story. What do you want your paper to say? What do you want the reader to take from it?" He asked, glancing to the clock and feeling his chest tighten. He was going to be late...

What did he want to say? That was a tough one... Seeing Cas glance at the clock drew Sam's eyes upward as well and he instantly jumped to his feet. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed. Dean would freak out if Sam wasn't home in time for dinner! "Hey, thanks for the help, but I, ah, I gotta go!" He shoveled his supplies into his backpack every which way.

Cas smiled. "Alright. Listen, I'll try to help you some more if you can get a hold of me, I'm a senior so I won't really see you much.." He said, gathering his own supplies. "But you'll find me if you need help, yes? Just find any of Chuck's boys and they'll get me, okay? You'll know who we are easily." He said, squeezing Sam's shoulder a tad.

"That would be really cool, actually," the words popped out of Sam's mouth without thinking, "I'll keep that in mind." Another glance at the clock and he all but bolted out the door, "See ya, Cas!"

Castiel smiled as he shoved his papers into his bag and readied to go. It suddenly hit him that he only knew the poor kid's first name. Shrugging he figured it would work itself out if it were meant to.


	3. Epitome of common

"Here we are, the bowling alley," Dean grumbled. "Lame Center of Lame City and Normality, happy now?" He shot a glare to his brother, who seemed unusually happy to be at the neighborhood social hot spot.

Sam made a breathy "Yeah", as if they were at Disney World instead of the epitamy of common.

Dean rolled his eyes, saying, "Yeah, just remember that you owe me for dragging your butt here among all the over weight granddads, birthday brats and-hel-LO!" His attitude suddenly turned sweet as a team of rather attractive young ladies passed by, going from the food counter to the alleys. He smiled a dopey smile, enjoying the matching low-cut shirts. "Sammy," he said, "This night just got more interesting."

Castiel was sitting quietly, trying to be part of the couch he was on and trying to ignore Crowley and Meg bickering about nothing instead of bowling. Of course Crowley would insist on going on a date and end up talking to everyone else for the majority of the time. He saw Anna walk by and she caught his eye, walking over to him "Hey Cassy, wanna go a round with me and the girls?" She asked, making him laugh.

"Maybe, I'll see if Crow would mind." He said with a pained look.

Dean and Sam had gotten their balls and shoes and were looking to grab a lane when Sam's face, already glowing, suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Cas!" he shouted, running off.

Dean froze for a moment, eyes furrowing in confusion with the bowling balls in hand, then ran after Sam, calling, "H-Hey wait! Hold up! How do you know Cas?"

Cas laughed a bit with Anna before hearing his name. "Hey! Sam! How are you?" He asked with a large smile. "Hows the paper coming?" He asked, ignoring Meg's eyes on him and Crowley's gruff upset voice.

"Ehh, it's going," Sam said shrugging, "I got it mostly down except for the citation. I think you're going to need to come over for that-"

Dean caught up and opened his mouth to demand what the heck, but spotted Anna and turned it into a smile. He nodded, "Hey, how's it going?" Suddenly, he was conscious of how he was holding the balls in front of himself at exact breast level and looked around for a place to put them down.

Anna barked out a laugh and looked to Cas. "Friends of yours?" She asked him.

Cas looked from Sam to Dean and put two and two together. Brothers. Well shit. His eyes bore into Dean for a moment before looking to Anna. "This is Dean Winchester, Dean, this is Anna, my sister." He then motioned to Sam. "And this is Sam, his brother... I'm helping him write the sixth grade paper."

"Uh, uh yeah, that's what it is, uh, hey, is it okay if I just-cool, thanks." Dean put the balls down on the feeding rail and batted Sam gently on the back of the head, "Hey, Sam, quit being a geek for two minutes; school's for school. Bowling alley's for..." He made his best seductive look at Anna, "Having fun and scoring."

Anna and Cas shared a look. "I'm going to go over there Cassy. Let me know if these boys are bothering you." She teased before walking off patting her brother on the shoulder. Cas rolled his eyes as Crowley walked over.

"Hello boys, so. Who are you?" He asked sourly, making Castiel shift a tad away from him and almost protectively towards Sam.

"I'm Sam," Came Sam's honest response, "And this dork who just got shot down is my brother."

"H-Hey!" Dean laughed nervously, "No need to be so mean! But, ah, yeah, Cas and I share some classes together and apparently Cas has been helping my little brother out on a paper?" He looked to Cas for confirmation.

Castiel didn't look to Dean, his eyes trained on Crowley, who crossed his arms and watched Dean carefully. "I see. So you two were just out for a fun night then, huh? Well don't let us keep you then." He said, gripping Cas' shoulder too firmly.

"Hey, would it be okay if we played with you?" Sam asked, then looked to Dean, putting on his best puppy eyes. "Please? Dean? Can we?" Seeing Sam so happy, Dean couldn't refuse. Besides, there was something about Crowley that was making Dean's skin crawl.

"Sure, why not?" Dean said, picking up his ball, "Looks like there's more than enough room to go around." Before anyone could stop him, he suddenly turned and rolled his ball. "Please don't make me look stupid, please don't make me look stupid," he prayed under his breath. A strike earned him the right to turn back to the others with a proud, smug grin on his face and the ability to strike a victory pose.

Cas watched Dean at first with a "oh god what are you doing" face before having to chuckle a bit at his victory pose. He tried hard not to smile but it still broke out on his face but was forced back when Crowley tightened his grip. "Sure, why not." He said bitterly, even though it was too late for him to actually say anything.

Sam went for his turn, spending a long time carefully lining himself up and judging the roll. While Dean noticed Crowley's grip turning white knuckled and made eye contact, "Hey, buddy, you think Cas is gonna sprout wings and fly away or something? I think you can let up on him a little; he's a person, not some diamonds someone's looking to snatch." he said boldly.

Cas gave Dean a wide-eyed look, fear crawling up in him. "You're right, mate. But don't call me buddy." He said, letting go of Cas. "Now excuse me while I smoke you and your brother at bowling." He said, walking to get his own ball and wait for Sam to finish with his roll.

"Ha-ha, alright! Some competition!" Dean chuckled, sitting by Cas. With Crowley distracted, Dean leaned over and whispered to Cas, "Hey, man, normally it's not my business but my brother really likes you so is Scotty McScotstan giving you a hard time 'cause I can totally take him out back and kick his ass without him even knowing it if you need me to."

Castiel turned to Dean and gave him a look. "You're right. It's not your business." He said, turning back to watch Sam and Crowley closely. "I made this bed and it's time for me to lay in it." He said, watching Crowley strike perfectly as always.

Dean gave Cas his best confused face and asked, "Now what the fuck is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Cas! It's your turn!" Sam said, coming back to the seats.

Cas smiled at Sam and stood, walking over to grab his ball, the best thing Michael gave to him, a light blue ball with a pair of black wings painted on it. Perks of being the only one in the family actually good at bowling.

Crowley refused to go near the Winchesters, only watch carefully from a short distance as Cas rolled a strike. Cas returned to his seat and looked over to Dean. "Eat that Winchester."

Dean sat right up. "Oh, it's on, pretty boy," he said, standing up.

Sam groaned and covered his eyes, "Here we go again..."

Cas rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. "Is he always like this?" He asked. trying not to smile, Crowley glaring holes into his back.

"The last time anyone challenged him it was to a hot dog eating contest," Sam said, already looking fed up as he watched Dean, "Let's just say that Dad has forbidden us from ever getting hot dogs again aaaand we're banned from the fairgrounds of a town in Nebraska because of it."

Dean was doing a weird sort of warm-up dance now, ball held in both hands, feet slightly spread and leaning forward so his back end was bobbing back and forth behind him. Some girls passing by noticed it well enough and one actually stumbled into a chair.

Cas started laughing with Sam when he caught sight of Dean, and started laughing harder, making Crowley glare back at him, but for that moment he didn't care. "Nice ass Winchester." He teased, whistling and making Crowley seething in irritation.

Dean rolled his ball, knocking all but one pin down. He didn't seem to mind, though, instead doing a small victory twirl and dance that ended with him smacking one of his popular cheeks. Some people in the neighboring lanes laughed and Sam was blushing furiously, trying to hide behind his hands as he groaned loudly. Dean seemed to enjoy the brotherly embarrassment he was giving Sam but was obviously enjoying Crowley's reaction more. Cas chuckled a bit and turned to Sam. "So, how do you like school here Sam?" He asked casually, trying to ignore Dean's admittedly fine backside. Crowley, however, wanted nothing more than to reach over and snap Dean Winchester's neck.

Dean saw how pissed Crowley was getting and merely winked at the look as he went over and plopped himself down on the bench. "It's okay," Sam said with a shrug,"School's school. Would be nice if I weren't the new kid."

Cas nodded. "Yeah, I get you. I went between schools when I was younger too so I know how that is. I do think however that it is your turn." He said, nudging Sam softly on the shoulder. He knew he would end up paying for it later but he figured he could enjoy himself for just a little while with the Winchesters.

Class the next day came far too early, Dean came into his classes late as if on purpose and gave a hearty wink to almost each girl he passed before finding his seat next to Castiel for their English class. The blue eyed boy was turned in his seat, talking to his brother with a bored expression on his face. "Gabriel, that is not what the book meant, it's- why did you even choose to write about The Hobbit anyway, Gabe?" He asked, a tad irritated at his older brother.

"Because it's your favorite book and you can help me." Gabriel answered quickly as his brother put his face in his hands.

"Gabriel, I'm helping so many people with papers just.. write it about Bilbo's heroism and the contrasting world views or something. That's a theme and motif for you, you'll be fine."

"As long as you tell me what that means at some point, Cassie." Gabe teased back, blowing a large bubble with his gum. "What are you writing about anyway?"

Castiel smiled to himself and turned in his seat, catching Dean's eye for a minute before the light brunette boy winked at Cas. Rolling his eyes, Cas let out a quiet groan ready for the class to start already. "The Great Gatsby." Castiel answered his brother.


	4. What I deserve

Castiel seemed to show up more and more in Dean Winchester's life, so much he actually came around the hotel room from time to time. Cas would treat Sam like his own brother, and he and Dean would dance around each other. "How has your paper been going, Cas?" Sam asked one day as they sat on one of the hotel beds while Dean lounged on the other mindlessly staring at the tv.

"I'm almost done with it, just have to get a few more paragraphs written." Castiel replied, closing one of the books they had just finished reading.

"How long is the paper?" Sam asked with a curious smile. "And what are you writing about?"

Castiel smiled and opened his bag. "It's nine pages so far, and it's on this book." He answered, handing a book to the boy.

"The Great Gatsby..." Sam read off the cover. "Would you mind reading it to me?"

"If Dean doesn't mind." Cas said, looking over to the spaced out teen. "Hey, Winchester, want to hear the Great Gatsby?"

"No." Dean replied, though it didn't matter what Cas read or when, Dean found himself listening.

Castiel's voice always somehow managed to pull Dean in, lose himself in whatever story those lips were weaving at the time. They all knew this, but it didn't stop Dean from denying everything. Sam and Cas rolled their eyes and Cas opened the well worn and marked book. "In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever sense. "Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone" he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." He didn't say any more, but we've always been able to communicate in a reserved way..."

They kept doing this, reading a chapter or so a night, Sam would dose off on the bed, Cas and Dean would chat, and Cas would go home. It became a sort of routine they fell into easily, almost too easily. "So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past." Cas' voice trickled out of the room as he closed the book and smiled at Sam, who was already asleep gracelessly beside him.

Petting back some of Sam's long, messy hair Cas moved from the bed. "What do you think he meant by that?" Dean asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Cas picked up some of the things the brother had strewn across the hotel room since the last time he had done it, two nights ago. "That no matter how much progress you try to make, you do it because of your past. You can't lose your past no matter how hard you try, because it's what shapes and motivates you." He said, stacking some things on the table.

"I didn't like Daisy. Why did Gatsby love her so much when she was so..." Dean wasn't able to finish his sentence, unable to properly find the words.

Cas smiled a bit as he worked his way towards Dean in tidying up the room. "It was because he had this ideal of her from their past. He... put her up on this pedestal so to say, he loved her memory of her so much he deluded himself." Castiel tried to explain, picking up an empty bag of pretzels from the floor.

When Cas stood, he felt arms wrap around him from behind, but he couldn't even bring himself to be surprised. "Dean..."

"Please don't say anything Cas." Dean said simply, pressing his nose to Cas' neck. Castiel placed his hands over Dean's arms and sighed, leaning back into the welcoming touch.

"Dean, I have a boyfriend."

"No. You have a boss. Crowley treats you like trash and you still stay with him I don't-" Castiel quickly pulled out of Dean's arms and turned around to glare at Dean.

"You don't know anything, Dean Winchester." Cas growled trying to seem threatening.

Dean only shook his head, reaching up to cup Cas' cheek, only to have the hand slapped away. "I know those bruises you try to hide don't come from a fight, but a beating. Cas, you don't deserve this."

"Who do you think you are trying to tell me what I deserve and what I don't."

"Fine, if you're going to be a little prick about it maybe you do deserve it."

"Then stop trying to save me, Winchester, I will not be your pet project."

Those words struck Dean hard and he raised his fist to hit Cas in retaliation when he saw the look that came on the boy's face. There was fear there, fear and love and an experienced look of bracing himself. Dean dropped his hand and turned away, ashamed of himself. It took Cas a minute to relax and realize that Dean wasn't going to hit him. Cas stared at Dean for a while before turning and gathering his things. The hotel room was quiet when Castiel left, but Sam stared out at the closed door for about a half hour before trying to finally sleep.


	5. Onward we go

It had been weeks, and John still wasn't back. He had called a few times saying that it would be a few weeks, and it just made Dean more and more stressed while Sam only got happier. Cas started coming into school with more and more bruises and the Winchesters and Castiel hadn't spoken in a week now. Castiel was walking home with Lucas that day, after he and Crowley had broken up and it was unanimously decided that Cas wouldn't be alone at any time when Crowley might be able to get to him. Dean was driving himself and Sam back to the hotel when Sam saw them and demanded that Dean stop the car. Not knowing why, Dean complied and Sam practically threw himself out of the impala and ran towards the two Novaks. "Castiel!" Sam yelled, ignoring Dean yelling after him.

Cas turned at the voice and saw the young Winchester, a small smile on his face. "Hey Sam, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Cas, talk to him, please, he's being more of an ass than he normally is!" Sam pleaded, taking Castiel off guard.

"Are we babysitting now, Cassie?" Lucas teased from next to him, making Cas roll his eyes.

The Impala stopped beside them and Dean glared out the window. "Sam, get your ass in the car, now."

"Cas talk to him! Please!"

"Lucas.. could you leave?" Cas asked his brother calmly. "I'll be home soon, tell Chuck."

Lucas shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Fine, just don't get beat up again." He said walking away.

Sam stared at Cas with large eyes. "Cas... talk to him."

"In the car now Sam."

Cas finally looked into the car and yielded to Sam's puppy pout. "Dean, we need to talk."

Sam was sent to the little arcade in the hotel and Cas and Dean had the room to themselves, but the silence was heavy and strained. "You wanted to talk." Dean pointed out a few moments later, watching Cas tidy up the room like he had done before.

"I broke up with Crowley..." Dean remained silent at this. "I don't want to say you were right, damnit, Dean it physically pains me to say this, but you were. I was a fucking idiot to just let him..."

"And?" Dean interrupted Cas' rambling, trying to push him to the point.

Cas remained quiet for a minute, fiddling with one of the Hot Wheels cars of Sam's that he picked up. "Can we at least talk again? I... I'm not ready to be more than friends but.. can we at least be friends again?" Dean's hand clapped on Cas' shoulder, and he jumped a tad.

"Of course, Cas. Come on, lets go get Sammy. He missed the end of Gatsby." Dean said, dragging Cas out the door again.

Quickly they all fell back into the routine that the three of them were starting to hope would never end. They moved on to another book rather quickly, Sam loving to hear stories and Castiel always willing to read. Dean occasionally joined in the reading just to help Cas with voices, which he went out of hand with being as they were reading The Hobbit. It was a Thursday night, Castiel's favorite day for some reason which always made Dean roll his eyes, and the sun had already set, Sam's consciousness with it and some of Dean's attention span. "There it is: dwarves are not heroes, but calculating folk with a great idea of the value of money; some are tricky and treacherous and pretty bad lots; some are not, but are decent enough people like Thorin and Company, if you don't expect too much.."

"Cas, he's asleep, you know that?" Dean pointed out, interrupting Cas' reading and making the boy look to his side where Sam lay, fast asleep. Cas smiled and marked the page and set the book down on the table. Dean stood to tuck his baby brother in, and Cas helped, despite the fact that Cas knew both brothers would deny the occurrence in the morning.

Their hands grazed each other as they put the comforter over the boy and locked eyes. "I should be going about now." Cas said in a whisper, though he had just set Sam to sleep with his voice not long before.

"Let me give you a ride home." Dean said, already moving to get his jacket and keys.

Castiel shook his head with a smile. "Fine, alright." He said, moving to pick up a few things and grab his bag and jacket.

The drive to Castiel's was quiet, but content. The night wasn't as cold as they had expected and the road seemed to stretch in front of them. "I didn't think you lived this far." Dean said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"It's really not that far. It's a left here." Castiel replied, looking out the window with a smile.

Dean stopped the car in front of Cas' house and the boys looked at each other to say goodnight, but neither of them could actually say it. They just stared at each other for a long minute before Dean reached up and cupped Castiel's cheek. "Is this okay?" Dean asked, for a moment actually unsure.

"Kiss me, Winchester." Castiel answered with a small smirk, their lips meeting for the first time in that moment. The kiss grew deeper, Dean's hand wandering to cup the back of Cas' neck, and his hand resting on Dean's thigh. This wouldn't be the last kiss they shared like this.

"Dean! Dean I got an A!" Castiel cheered loudly in the school parking lot, jumping into his boyfriend's arms.

Dean and Sam both laughed at the boy's excitement as Dean put Castiel down. "Like you were going to get anything less." Dean said with a chuckle.

"I was sure I.. oh never mind I got an A!" Cas said laughing loudly, even grabbing Sam into a tight hug. "This means I graduate as Valedictorian! It was all riding on this paper!" He exclaimed, unable to control his laughter, which made Dean grin at him with an adoring look on his face. "Come on, I'm going to buy the three of us ice cream to celebrate." Castiel said with a grin.

"Why us, you were the one who did this." Dean asked, already moving to the impala.

"Because it's no fun doing it yourself and why not go with my favorite boys?" Cas said, squeezing Sam's shoulder.

"I'm more than up for ice cream, don't argue with someone about to buy you food Dean, you taught me that." Sam said, smirking up at his brother.

The ice cream shop wasn't very crowded, after all it had only been open for a week now for the season, and the three sat at a table, talking calmly. Sam ate his banana split as slowly as he could, though still enjoying it thoroughly. "So, do you 'ave a college picked out Cas?" Sam asked with his mouth full, excited to talk about college with someone, after all it just wasn't something the Winchesters did.

"I was accepted to Gonzaga University in Spokane." Castiel said proudly. "I plan to become a teacher of secondary histories." He said, knowing it went over their heads, but Sam and Dean nodded anyway.

Suddenly, Dean's phone started ringing, the only thing John ever insisted that they always have other than weapons. Dean immediately knew, it was time for them to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be back." He said, sliding out of his chair and moving outside to take the call.

Sam suddenly grew quiet and sad, eating his banana split quickly as Cas sucked slowly on his milkshake. "What's up, Sam?"

"We're going to have to leave soon. That's Dad, he'll probably be here in the next few days..." Sam said, and suddenly it his Cas hard. Dean and Sam were leaving soon and he would probably never see them again...

"Do you want to go to college, Sam?" Cas asked, changing the subject and sipping his milkshake.

"Yeah, but I know I won't be able to. We're Winchesters, we don't go to college..." Sam mumbled.

Pulling out a pen, Castiel wrote something on a napkin and slid it to Sam. "Here's my address, write me letters, post cards, papers, I'll help you get yourself to college Sam, and if you ever need it, go here and we'll be there for you." He said with a smile.

Sam stared up at Cas with wide eyes and nodded, grinning a bit to himself. "I'll do that."

The ride back to the hotel was quiet and sober, the excitement had drained quickly and now it was just quiet. "Hey Sammy, go head to bed, he'll be here in the morning to get us so it'll be an early morning. I'm just going to drive Cas home first and I'll be back, alright?" Dean said, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. Sam just nodded and got out of the impala and heading towards their room. "Cas... I don't-"

"Lets go get a room." Cas randomly said, looking over to Dean. Dean's head snapped over to Cas so quickly it was almost audible. "I'll pay for it, just for the night. Please."

Dean could only nod before going to pull out of the parking lot. "But at another motel." He offered no reasons why, but Cas didn't object or ask why. All Castiel knew was he was more than ready to lose everything to Dean, and he wanted it already.


	6. So this is goodbye?

**This is the smut chapter, I apologize if it is poorly written, however I'm not known for my smut, I don't know what you all expected, but here we are.**

* * *

The door opened easily, Dean's skill with cheap hotel room keys coming in handy in this moment. Cas' heart was in his throat, tears still damp on his cheeks. Dean was leaving. Dean and Sam were leaving and there was nothing he could do about it... "Cas, Cas look at me." Dean said, cupping the younger boy's cheeks and their eyes met, Dean fell into those blue eyes, like he were swimming in the colors and shades found there, as well as the pain, warmth, and so, so much love. "Stop crying, Cas please." Dean out right pleaded.

Cas could only shake his head and grip Dean's wrists as he pulled them closer. Their foreheads met and Cas let out a small sob, Dean swooping forward and kissing Cas deeply. The two were grabbing at each other, trying to touch as much as they could with clothes still on. Cas tried to keep their lips together as he started stripping Dean, discarding hi jacket and flannel but having to leave the AC/DC shirt. Dean started pushing up Castiel's dark blue shirt, grazing calloused fingers across his thin stomach and defined hip bones. The two reluctantly broke apart and Dean reached up and pulled his shirt off , tossing it towards the bed and got to Cas before he fully had his shirt off. "Let me do this, baby." He whispered, the darkness in the room fading as their eyes adjusted to it.

Cas simply nodded and let Dean strip the shirt from him and pressed his lips of Castiel's collar bone. The skin was so soft under his lips he couldn't help but bite at it lightly, leaving marks littered across his pale skin. "Dean.. Dean please." Cas whimpered, and Dean peppered kisses up Castiel's neck to his lips, the two grabbing at each other, fingers pressing and exploring the paths of skin they were exposed to. Dean wrapped his arms around to Castiel's back and ran fingers down the smoothly toned muscles there, tickling at his sides before gripping his ass and pulled them flush together, jeans on jeans.

Castiel's nails were already making shallow trails down Dean's chest, gasping and moaning into Dean's mouth. Dean kneaded the plump flesh in his hands and Cas' hands began working at Dean's belt, already hurrying to get the skin on skin contact they both craved. Castiel pulled them together by Dean's pants and smiled at the moan that he let out, grinding their hips together and trying to unzip Dean's pants proved to be an issue. Finally, Castiel got them off and started working on his own jeans when Dean pressed him back to the mattress and pinned him down against the crisp sheets. Dean began ravishing Castiel's chest and stomach with kisses and bite marks as Dean worked on taking off Cas' tight jeans. "God, Dean, please, just hurry."

Finally, Dean managed to pull off Cas' pants and they fell to the foot of the bed as Cas kicked off his shoes with them. Time seemed to blur with their grabbing hands and sloppy kisses as they finaly found themselves fully naked, Dean laying over Castiel, looking down to him with large, lust filled eyes. Castiel's heart was pounding in his tight throat, fully exposed and open under Dean Winchester made Cas tremble in more than one way, with lust and nervousness. Dean caressed Castiel's sides as they kissed, slowly dragging him upward and onto Dean's lap, brushing their cocks together, leaving Cas breathing out hard across Dean's face. "Dean... It's it's my fir-"

"I know." Dean whispered, moving to kiss Castiel's neck. "It'll be okay, Angel, I'll be gentile."

"Angel?" Cas questioned with a soft moan as Dean sucked a mark on Castiel's jaw.

"It's my nickname for you, don't question it." And Cas didn't, he just smiled and let Dean pinch his nipples and draw more moans out of him. "Cas, can you reach my jeans?" Dean asked, causing Cas to turn his head and look at the pile of ripped jeans just hanging off the bed, letting Dean ravish this newly exposed area stretched in front of his lips.

"Y-Yeah..." Cas said breathlessly, reaching for them and pulling them over. Dean quickly dug into the pockets, pulling out a small tube with a sound of victory.

Dean pulled Cas closer by gripping his ass and kissed him deeply. "Are you ready?" Dean asked, running his fingers teasingly up and down Cas' crack.

"Yes...Yes." Castiel choked out, whimpering as he heard Dean open the tube he knew was lube and waited for the cool fingers to press against his hole.

It took a moment before that cool, slicked up finger teased his hole, Dean peppering kisses across Cas's collar bone to distract him. The first finger went in smoothly, Cas' moan soft and shaking as Dean teased him with the digit and kissed Castiel deeply. He took this distraction to press another finger in, shushing Cas' high moans and cries with his lips. Castiel's head was thrown back as Dean started to stretch him, he could feel how Dean's hands shook slightly as he slowly opened Cas and each breath Dean let out across sweat cooled skin. "You're so hot Cas..." Dean said, only gaining a whimper in reply.

Dean pushed in a third finger, causing Castiel's eyes to open widely, panting hard as unskilled fingers brushed against his sweet spot, making him clench and moan. "D-Dean... there a-again." Cas managed to force out, letting Dean search for that spot again, smirking when he found it and watched Castiel writhe on his lap.

"I think you're ready Cas.. are you ready?" Dean questioned, only getting a rough nod in answer. Dean used what was left in the small tube to slick up his dick and pressed it against Cas' hole, trying to ignore his moans of loss without Dean's fingers inside of him. "Cas, Cas Angel look at me." Dean pleaded, and Cas complied, looking into Dean's green eyes intently. As Dean pressed inside of Castiel, the two struggled to keep looking at each other, not close their eyes in pleasure and small pain. Castiel's hands shook as he gripped Dean's shoulder's tight, looking down at him slightly as Cas slid down on Dean's dick.

Finally settling on Dean's thighs, Cas let out a small sob of a sigh, adjusting to the size of the invasion. "D-Dean... I-Its so big in me.." Castiel said, blushing hard at just how dirty that sounded. He heard Dean moan slightly, kissing Castiel's collar bone again, fixated on that area of his body.

"Are you ready to move?" Dean forced out, already growing close and needing friction, not just the painfully tight and hot hole around him. Castiel nodded and pulled himself upward, moaning softly, looking into Dean's green eyes and Cas felt his heart break slowly. Would this really be the last time he would see those eyes? Castiel kissed Dean deeply, riding slowly up and down on his dick, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. Dean cupped Castiel's cheeks and through his pleasure cloud felt the pain, he had started to have actual feelings for Castiel. Dean fought for him, and Cas fought too, but Dean knew they would have ended here. "Cas..."

Castiel kissed Dean harder at the murmur of his name, not wanting to hear it, only wanting to feel Dean as he continued that slow and tender pace he rode Dean to. "Please, promise me you'll come back." Cas sobbed, close to coming. Dean grunted close as well.

"I promise."

"Promise you'll come back for me."

"I promise."

"Promise you'll never forget about me."

"I never could."

* * *

**This story will be continued in it's sequel "Back to my arms coming soon, you can find the preview on my tumblr tagged/back to my arms**


End file.
